1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infrared transmission photosensitive resin composition, and more particularly, to an infrared transmission photosensitive resin composition capable of forming an infrared transmission pixel which has a high infrared transmittance and a low visible light transmittance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image sensor is a semiconductor device which converts an optical image to an electrical signal. As the image sensor, there are image sensors such as a charge coupled device (CCD), a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), and the like.
Among the image sensors, the CMOS image sensor uses CMOS manufacturing techniques, such that it may have a low power consumption, and may be advantageous for integration so as to manufacture a product in a small size. Accordingly, the CMOS image sensor is used in various digital devices such as a digital still camera, a digital video camera, and the like.
The CMOS image sensor has a following general structure. First, a photo diode, an interlayer insulation film, metal wirings, a metal interlayer insulation film, a passivation layer, a color filter array, micro-lenses, and the like are formed on a silicon substrate to fabricate the CMOS image sensor. Among the components, the color filter array means a color pixel of R, G and B, a color pixel of C, M and Y, or the like.
In this regard, a typical color filter array may obtain a color image by allowing only a visible light region to be transmitted therethrough. However, with a size of a unit pixel forming the color filter array being decreased in recent years, an amount of light that can be received per unit area is also decreased, thus there is a disadvantage that it is difficult to obtain a photograph having excellent image quality at a place where the quantity of light is insufficient.
To overcome the above-described disadvantage, a color filter array having a transmission pixel additionally added to the existing color pixel of R, G and B, or the color pixel of C, M and Y has been proposed. The color filter array has an advantage of being capable of obtaining an image having excellent quality by acquiring an infrared image and combining it with an existing visible light image when the quantity of light is insufficient, and securing a three-dimensional image by converting the obtained image to information on a distance between an object.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-147531 discloses a photosensitive resin composition for a black matrix which has a transmittance in an infrared region, but the composition has a disadvantage that the transmittance in the infrared region is insufficient due to containing carbon black based on the contents disclosed therein.